Gunship
The Gunship is a form of aerial vehicle/hovercraft appearing in BioShock Infinite. Primarily used for transporting policemen and soldiers by the Founders, large numbers of them were later seized by the Vox Populi during their uprising. Lacking any other apparent means of propulsion or lift (besides small maneuvering thrusters), gunships utilize what appears to be the same technology that allows Columbia to float in the sky: the Lutece Particle. Appearance Gunships resemble shallow-bottomed barges with a large open deck and a small pilothouse in the rear. Inside the pilothouse is an automaton that acts as the gunship's pilot. The pilothouse is sealed indicating that these craft are totally automated. The thrusters mounted on the sides of the gunship are mounted in cylinders which allow them to rotated up and down. These help to give the gunship its surprising agility. Gunships themselves are fairly well armored and are nearly indestructible. However, no such protection is afforded those aboard the gunship, thus leaving them vulnerable to enemy fire. Small and remarkably nimble, the gunship is capable of navigating spaces where the much larger Security Zeppelins cannot go, while offering more flexibility than traveling by Sky-Line or on gondolas. Gunships are small enough that a number of them can be docked inside the Hand of the Prophet. The gunships used by the Founders use a predominantly blue and white color scheme. Vox Populi gunships are swathed in heavy red drapes and splashes of red paint. Many gunships have a pair of cargo hooks, which can be exploited by attackers to board them. Some gunships, particularly those used by Columbia's military, have Gun Automatons mounted on their deck just ahead of the pilothouse to provide fire support, while others have a Barrage Automaton mounted on the underside of the craft. Much like their larger counterparts, gunships armed with the Barrage Automaton can suffer catastrophic damage if the weapon is destroyed. In the Clash in the Clouds DLC a "super" gunship is seen. This gunship is roughly 50% larger than the standard gunship, but is physically very similar to it in appearance. The biggest difference between the two craft is that the super gunship has a small cabin mounted on deck near the front. The cabin is seen to hold cargo at one point, but it likely has multiple uses. The super gunship has the same mount that the smaller gunships use for their cargo hooks, so it can be assumed it can carry them. This mount is just located behind the cabin. In one mission of the DLC, Tears allow an armored barricade or one of three turret automatons to be summoned. The first automaton is on the mount for a cargo hooks and the other two are on the each side of the deck above the first thruster. The barricade is on the deck at the very front of the gunship. Gameplay With the exception of those armed with multiple rocket launchers, most gunships are virtually immune to small arms fire. However, they provide almost no protection at all for their occupants, who can be killed by gunfire or a boarding party before they have a chance to disembark. Gunships are commonly used as firing platforms by Beasts equipped with RPG launchers or Volley Guns, who take advantage of the gunship's exceptional maneuverability to fire on exposed positions. Gallery gunshipconcept.png|''Concept art for the Gunship.'' 36 FounderBarge.jpg|''Gunship model.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-08-13 14-02-20-061.png|''The Founders' gunship.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-08-13 14-21-33-965.png|''The Founders' gunship with turret.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-08-13 13-42-37-176.png|''The Founders' gunship with hook.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-08-13 13-54-20-349.png|''The Founders' gunship docked.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-08-13 13-30-17-460.png|''Vox gunships.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-08-13 13-51-04-661.png|''Vox gunship with hook.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-08-13 14-29-04-979.png|''Vox gunship with barrage automaton.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-08-13 14-28-15-300.png|''Vox gunship's barrage automaton firing.'' VoxGaunshipModified.png|''Vox Gunship with Searchlight and Rocket Launcher.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-08-13 13-34-22-276.png|''Vox gunship destroyed by Handyman.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-08-13 14-25-42-522.png|''Vox gunship attacked by Songbird.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-08-13 14-04-54-447.png|''Remains of the Founders gunship.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-08-13 14-16-59-167.png|''Remains of Vox gunship.'' ClashintheCloud Giant Gunship.png|''A Founders' super gunship in'' Clash in the Clouds. ClashintheCloud Giant Gunship Size.png|''Size comparison.'' Category:Vehicles Category:BioShock Infinite Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC